Forever hunted, forever guilty of nothing rewrite
by special agent Ali
Summary: this is version 2 of story this one is a one-shot. These stories are just 2 ways to cope with trauma. First one is rage. Gilligan goes mad and becomes a madman but is stopped by Professor. This one is more psychiatric. The men help Gilligan finally cope


Okay, so this is version two of the Hunter thing I'm doing. These are basically a few ways Gilligan may have dealt with aftermath of Hunter.

I take no profit. All credit to Sherwood Schwartz absolute genius. God bless the ninety-four year old. I hope wherever he is, he makes it to 100.

Anyway this one is a one-shot and the inspiration came from Avenue Q if you heard of it. I found the song Schadenfreude on you tube using the Muppets of Sesame Street and it's a very amusing song.

Schadenfreude is to laugh at someone's pain. Or to be technical its the satisfaction or pleasure felt at someone else's misfortune.

Basically it fit end of Hunter. The men laugh because Jonathon Kinkaid gets taken to a mental ward because of Gilligan.

But then it's something we all are guilty of. I bet no one can honestly say that sometime in their life you didn't laugh when you saw someone slip and smack their butt. It hurts trust me and I know people laughed.

Anyway this is an added part to end scene of the Hunter. I decided to stick to characters best I could this time. Enjoy.

I did keep a lot from first tag but I changed ending. It's just talking in this and maybe a little crying but not from physical pain.

Laughter.

Supposedly the most innocent thing is laughter. Like when a baby laughs and you think it can't get any more precious.

Yes, laughter should be the best thing the world could hear. So then why does it anger and hurt people if it's so good?

Maybe because of Schadenfreude. The sick pleasure of laughing at someone's misfortune or pain.

He had tried to laugh along. Chuckled a bit, but then it died away. The others however took no notice and continued to laugh.

He clenched one fist then slowly the other as minutes ticked and still the men laughed gaily.

Finally he stood and threw his chair at the wall. "Shut up! It's not that funny" he yelled and stormed out.

The three men looked at each other in silent shock a moment before running after their angry friend.

Skipper went ahead and grabbed Gilligan's shoulder. "Hold on little buddy, it's okay to be happy, Kinkaid is gone for good now hopefully" he said.

Gilligan winced at the name. "Jonathon Kinkaid is a monster" he said and Skipper smiled and Gilligan sneered at him.

"But that doesn't mean you should treat him like one!" he added and Professor stepped forward and pulled Skipper away before he could retort.

"I think the name spooked him, we been trying to just forget this for the past month and now he's returned again" he whispered.

Skipper nodded and went back to Gilligan and patted his shoulder fondly.

"It's okay Gilligan, you're safe and among friends" he said gently but Gilligan's retort once again astounded him.

"I have no friends!" he spat through gritted teeth.

Mr. Howell had remained quiet standing behind the group but he couldn't hold in his silence after that.

"Now that's an outright lie! Gilligan my boy, I know were a bit hard on you at times but we do care" Mr. Howell yelled. Gilligan smirked a bit.

"Is it a lie Mr. Howell? Because I always thought friends -especially good ones- were supposed to be loving. So what kind of friends laugh at their friends pain?" he asked.

The other three glanced at each other nervously as they realized Gilligan's upsets were not about laughing at Kinkaid but reminders of them hurting him.

It was also a reminder that up to now Kinkaid and Ramoo's names had never been mentioned in the past month.

After Kinkaid and Ramoo had deserted the castaways like all their other traitorous visitors, the group went to sleep. When they awoke they simply went back to their routine.

No mention of their visitors at all. It was a pact they made to cope with their dismay and hurt. Only this time the three men realized they should have broken that pact.

After a couple minutes passed Gilligan realized he was just saying stupid things again and backed away.

"For…forget it guys…I'm just…I'm just being dumb again" he muttered and turned to leave.

Professor shot forward and grabbed his arm.

"The foolish kind Gilligan" he said simply and Gilligan turned back with a puzzled expression.

"What…what do you mean professor?" Gilligan stuttered.

"Your question" Roy Hinkley answered calmly. Gilligan turned full back around and Professor let him go but put his hands on his shoulders.

"You asked what kind of friends laugh at their friends pain and I answer you foolish ones" he said.

Gilligan turned his hand to Skipper. He was fidgeting but saw the contact and gave a half shrug.

"I guess…but come on everyone in this world laughs at pain, it's human nature" he answered still a bit uncomfortable.  
Gilligan managed a small smile knowing Skipper wasn't the man to admit fault but he'd come to know when Skipper was apologizing.

"Anyway, are you all right now Gilligan?" Roy asked and Gilligan nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it just shook me hearing his name again, I even feel bad for him, is that stupid and wrong?" he asked.

Roy shook his head. "No, you just have compassion Gilligan, you always were the best at forgiving" he answered finally releasing him.

Gilligan shrugged. "Not this time, I feel a little bad he broke down but not enough that if I could I'd help him, he deserves what he got, I'm just grateful to be alive"

Skipper smiled finally looking like normal. "I am glad too I don't think anyone slept that terrible night which is why I guess till now we wanted to forget it so much" he said.

Gilligan's eyes widened. "You…you all stayed up all night like I did?" he asked in amazement.

All three nodded. "What else could we do my boy? I told you already, we care for you even if you do drive us crazy sometimes" Mr. Howell said.

Gilligan smiled. "That's…that's real nice of you all…look I know we have a pact to forget our visitors but can we break it for once? I think I really need company now, especially after hearing that report" Gilligan asked.

All three nodded simultaneously. "Sure, we'll talk all night if we have to if it'll give you a better nights sleep" Skipper said.

Gilligan smiled and nodded. The guys told the women who agreed as well and Gilligan could feel their love and knew as Professor said he could forgive them anything long as they never left him.

The group stayed up all night and when Gilligan fell asleep on his perch he did feel a lot better. The image might never leave him but least he knew he could move on with help from his six best friends. 


End file.
